capcomfandomcom-20200224-history
SNK vs. Capcom: The Match of the Millennium
SNK vs. Capcom: The Match of the Millennium (頂上決戦最強ファイターズ ＳＮＫ　ＶＳ．ＣＡＰＣＯＭ, Chijou Kessen Saikyou Fighters SNK vs. Capcom, "Final Great Battle of the Strongest Fighters: SNK vs. Capcom", in Japan) is a 1999 crossover fighting game for the Neo Geo Pocket Colour and the first installment of the SNK vs. Capcom series of crossover fighting games. It was developed by Capcom and published by SNK. The game boasts a grand total of 26 characters from both companies' respective histories. The Match of the Millennium remains popular among fans and is considered the best fighting game on the platform (if not the best game on the platform) and possibly the best fighting game created for a handheld game system. The character illustrations were done by Senri Kita. Gameplay The game offers solo one-on-one bouts, two-on-two tag team, and three-on-three teams akin to gameplay from The King of Fighters. After that, the player can choose either a Capcom-style level meter, an SNK-style charge meter, or a 'neutral' meter that enhances super attacks if full. Single-player mode has the player's selected character fight random opponents, with the fourth one being against their rival. The last two stages climaxes with a fight against the duo of M. Bison and Geese Howard, culminating with a fight against either Orochi Iori or Evil Ryu, depending on what side their character is on. The game also boasts an "Olympic Mode" (hosted by Karin of the Capcom team or Rimururu of the SNK team), a collection of themed minigames, including a Dance Dance Revolution-style rhythm game starring Felicia, a FPS style-based game where the player must shoot the Mars People, or helping Arthur hop pits to snatch up treasure, as well as there being time-attack, first strike, and survival events. The players performance in these games earns them special vs. points which they can use to unlock a special attack for each character. The game is capable of linking with such other games as the Card Fighters Clash series and even the Dreamcast version of Capcom vs. SNK, but the only purpose this serves is data transfer. The Japanese version could also transfer data to the Dreamcast port of The King of Fighters '98 for character points. Characters Capcom SNK Trivia *This game uses the most cartridge space of any known Neo Geo Pocket/Color game. The use of both companies' material is quite extensive, from every character having their theme playing (not always from the first games they appeared in), to the featuring of stages from both universes. *Although The Match of the Millennium is based on SNK's R-'' sub-series engine, several techniques from ''The King of Fighters R-1 and The King of Fighters R-2 have been left out of the game completely, including Rolling and Throw Escaping. *A sequel to this game titled SNK vs. Capcom Advance was planned for the Game Boy Advance alongside The King of Fighters Advance (which became The King of Fighters EX: Neo Blood) and Metal Slug Advance. Though it was listed as TBA, the game was never teased or announced. *Evil Ryu's stance was redrawn in this game, giving him a more zombie-like appearance. *Vega and Billy Kane have cameos, appearing as helpers during battles between their masters, M. Bison and Geese Howard. *Charlie is mentioned in Guile's ending, however, he is called by his Japanese name, "Nash", even in the English release, in contrast to all the other Capcom characters in the game who have different names in the Japanese versions (i.e.: M. Bison, Vega, Akuma and B.B. Hood). *This game can only be played on a Neo Geo Pocket Colour. If played on a regular Neo Geo Pocket, the player see several interesting screens informing them that they need a Pocket Colour in order to play. The screens include Alex and K' staring at each other, Shermie dressed up as Morrigan, Morrigan herself dressed as M. Bison (with Balrog and Vega in the background staring in embarrassment), Kyo showing Iori his Neo Geo Pocket Colour, Chun-Li doing her "apologize" taunt pose while Li Xiangfei plays a Neo Geo Pocket looking disappointed and Lilith and Kaede playing Neo Geo Pocket together. *Akari's level 2 Reunion of the Hundred Demons has several SNK and Capcom characters appear. Said characters are (in order): **Dhylec (Donovan's sword). **Ryuhaku Todoh, **Go Hibiki (Dan's father). **Mizuki Rashoujin (the final boss of Samurai Shodown II). **Gore Gajah (from Star Gladiator). **The Mars People. **Red Arremer. **Mukuro (from The Last Blade 2). **Hannya (Bishamon's cursed armor). **Amakusa (the final boss of the original Samurai Shodown). **''Metal Slug's SV-001. *Winning an Olympic event with Ryu prompts a cutscene parodying Ryu's ''Street Fighter II ending. M. Bison and Sagat are standing on the podium in third and second place, and just like in the game, nobody is on first. A message appears saying, "What? Ryu is gone?". *In the "Cat Walk" Olympic event, Lord Raptor can be seen on the background playing his guitar. *B.B. Hood's special attack Cool Hunting, when used in level 2, has a pair of Huitzils appear instead of the usual hunters. *Several of the stages are based off of stages in other games, for example, Ryu's stage from Street Fighter II, Haohmaru's stage from Samurai Shodown, and the Ikari Warriors stage from The King of Fighters '94. Gallery Box art Image:Motm-NA-box.jpg|''U.S.'' Image:Motm-JPN-box.jpg|''Japan'' External Links *Official website (Japanese, archived) *Wikipedia article *SNK wikia article *''Street Fighter'' wikia article Category:Games Category:2D Fighting Games Category:Fighting Games Category:Non-Capcom Games Category:Crossover Games Category:SNK vs. Capcom Games Category:Licensed Games Category:Neo Geo Pocket Color Games Category:1999 video games